The present invention relates to a label and to a method of producing labels.
It is frequently desirable to attach to a product a label which is in a folded configuration and which can be unfolded to reveal previously hidden surfaces which are printed with information relating to the product.
The present invention aims to provide such a label and a method for producing such a label.